Le pacte ou : un navire pour Jack Sparrow
by Syrene-T
Summary: Trois fics, trois auteurs, un sujet, tome 2. Pour ce que l’on désire le plus au monde, il y a toujours un prix à payer. Même si Jack paye le plus souvent en fausses promesses. Histoire de sa rencontre avec Davy Jones et de son pacte avec l’enfer.


**Note** : _**Gniiiiinn hin hin ! **__**Un pacte avec le diable, tout juste pour Halloween, ça vous dit ? Fiction écrite sur un thème commun avec Titvan et Vefree. Les trois font le triptique, lol. **_

_**Ah oui, une petite chose encore : bien que cette fic soit « indépendante » vous y trouverez quelques références à l'une des précédentes, à savoir « La marque : l'inavouable secret ». Rien de bien méchant, ce que tout le monde sait : le navire coulé, la marque au fer rouge, toussa. **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

**________________________________**

Bien souvent, Jack Sparrow donnait l'impression de ne s'arrêter à rien, de n'avoir aucune suite dans les idées et d'aller son chemin en ne se préoccupant jamais d'autre chose que de l'instant présent. Vivre de rhum, d'amours éphémères et de grand vent, voilà ce qui paraissait constituer son quotidien et son idéal, sa philosophie de la vie.

Pourtant, il pouvait en certain cas faire preuve d'une obstination et d'une ténacité sans faille. En l'occurrence, il voulait récupérer le Wicked Wench, incendié et coulé sur ordre de Cutler Beckett. Il le voulait absolument, impérativement, comme jamais encore dans sa vie il n'avait ni souhaité ni désiré autre chose. Et comme plus jamais non plus, d'ailleurs, il ne souhaiterait ni de désirerait rien d'autre.

Il ne pouvait sortir de son esprit le moment où, depuis une chaloupe, il avait vu son bâtiment s'embraser. Jour et nuit sa mémoire lui restituait le grondement des flammes. Il lui arrivait même de s'éveiller l'estomac au bord des lèvres, après avoir vécu en rêve toute l'agonie de son navire. Calypso merci, il ne l'avait pas vu sombrer. Dans la réalité il n'avait été témoin que du début du drame. Malheureusement, son imagination et son subconscient se liguaient pour lui en montrer la suite et la fin.

Ces images étaient aussi cuisantes pour son esprit que la morsure du fer rouge l'avait été sur sa chair. Jack savait déjà que le Wench avait du brûler durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le feu, qui avait pris sur le pont, atteigne le niveau de l'eau et laisse la mer achever son œuvre de destruction.

Ainsi ruminait-il tandis que, comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, il maniait énergiquement les avirons de la barque qu'il avait volée au port. Après de nombreuses plongées en apnée, il avait fini par localiser l'emplacement exact de l'épave. La veille, il avait laissé couler une ancre (volée également) au bout d'un cordage. A l'autre extrémité de ce cordage, un tonneau vide faisait office de balise de repérage. Le Wench reposait désormais par quarante mètres de fond. Et si Jack ignorait encore comment, il se l'était néanmoins juré : il le remettrait à flot d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il refusait d'admettre qu'il s'attachait à un espoir impossible. Il voulait ce navire, celui-là et pas un autre. Il estimait l'avoir bien gagné. Le Wicked Wench était désormais un symbole : celui du jour où il avait changé de vie et, par la même occasion, reconsidéré bien des choses dans sa manière d'appréhender l'existence.

En détruisant le Wench, Cutler Beckett avait voulu l'humilier, lui signifier de manière tangible sa déchéance au sein de la Compagnie des Indes, le réduire à rien. Eh bien ! Ce serait à la barre de ce même Wench que Jack Sparrow se ferait un nom à travers les sept mers, et chaque jour serait un nouveau pied de nez à ce nabot prétentieux qui avait, estimait Jack avec rancœur, l'anus à la place de la bouche ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'en sorte que de la fange.

Arrivé à l'emplacement où son tonneau flottait tristement, chahuté par les vagues, retenu par sa longe, le jeune homme inspira profondément. Ce serait quitte ou double, il le savait bien. Histoire de se donner du cœur au ventre, il commença par ouvrir sa gourde et avala deux bonnes lampées de rhum. Il avait pris goût depuis peu à cette boisson ambrée qui vous chauffe les entrailles et vous donne des ailes, à condition toutefois de ne pas en abuser (faute de voir ses ailes se changer en semelles de plomb). Cette fois encore il en apprécia le goût, savourant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps et lui emportait agréablement la langue et le palais. Ensuite, après un regard circulaire destiné à s'assurer qu'aucun indiscret ne se trouvait dans les parages, il entreprit posément de se dévêtir. Il ne conserva sur lui que sa chemise et son pantalon. Là, il respira à nouveau. Lentement. Profondément.

Il gonfla d'air ses poumons, empoigna la lourde chaîne –dérobée encore et toujours- qu'il avait apportée et plongea. Entraîné par le poids du métal, il coula à pic.

La pression s'intensifia contre ses tympans à mesure que la lumière du jour se faisait plus diffuse et disparate. Autour de lui à présent tout se faisait flou et d'un bleu de plus en plus soutenu. La chaîne l'entraînait toujours vers les profondeurs et Jack vit bientôt se profiler les tronçons de mâts puis la coque noircie du Wicked Wench qui reposait sur le sable du fond, à demi couché sur le flanc, pareil à un animal à l'agonie.

Le corsaire déchu se mit à battre des pieds pour l'atteindre. Ses poumons commençaient à réclamer de l'air et la pression lui vrillait les oreilles d'une douleur lancinante. Il l'ignora.

A présent qu'il avait atteint son but, le poids de la chaîne le ralentissait et entravait ses mouvements mais il se refusait à la lâcher : il allait en avoir besoin. Il empoigna fermement les derniers maillons et laissa filer le reste. Puis, à longs et amples battements de jambes, il nagea jusqu'à la proue du navire et passa la chaîne autour des restes à demi calcinés du cabestan.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était bien arrimée, tandis que ses poumons se contractaient furieusement pour se remplir et que la migraine faisait pulser des étoiles filantes devant ses yeux, Jack hala la longue suite des maillons métalliques pour en récupérer l'autre extrémité. Dieu qu'elle était longue, cette maudite chaîne ! N'en verrait-il jamais le bout ? Il avait la poitrine en feu et il lui semblait que ses tympans allaient éclater sous la pression de l'eau. Une convulsion le saisit. Il serra les dents et, dans un dernier effort, enroula autour de sa taille le long serpent de métal qu'il avait tiré jusqu'à lui.

Cela fait, il entreprit de remonter vers la surface. Il devait l'atteindre, il le fallait ! Une nausée faillit lui faire ouvrir la bouche, il la domina de justesse. Mais alors, sans prévenir, le vertige s'empara de lui. Complètement perdu, ne sachant plus où était le fond de la mer ni sa surface, baignant dans un univers bleuté et flou, Jack s'efforçait toujours de battre des jambes mais, en réalité, il s'agitait pathétiquement, pareil à un moucheron pris dans une toile d'araignée, ses membres privés d'air secoués de détentes nerveuses incontrôlables.

A ce même instant, la chaîne qui pesait lourdement sur son ventre et paralysait ses mouvements déjà si mal coordonnés finit de se dévider et, inflexible, le retint de son étreinte de fer. Jack ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il flottait à huit mètres au-dessus du Wench, enchaîné au navire par ses propres soins. Un voile noir descendit devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il perdit conscience, sa volonté sombra en même temps qu'elle et il ouvrit la bouche afin de remplir ses poumons, dont les parois se collaient douloureusement l'une contre l'autre.

Tandis que l'eau de mer emplissait sa cage thoracique et que son esprit flottait dans l'éther, une silhouette fantomatique surgit des profondeurs et se rapprocha. Mais même si le jeune homme avait été en état de la voir, il aurait mis cette vision sur le compte de l'ivresse des grands fonds.

Inconscient, il flottait entre deux eaux, ses cheveux noirs se déployant doucement, tels une couronne d'algues sombres, autour de sa tête.

***

Jamais il n'avait vu un navire comme celui-là. Sa poitrine le brûlait tellement et ses tempes étaient si douloureuses, comme comprimées dans un effroyable étau, sa vision si trouble, qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas, persuadé d'être le jouet d'une hallucination. Il pensait se débattre dans un cauchemar sans queue ni tête et ne s'étonnait donc de rien. Le Wicked Wench était demeuré trop longtemps sous l'eau, pensait-il, car des algues et des coquillages avaient envahi le pont, les mâts et jusqu'à la voilure !

- Mais au moins je suis à bord, pensa Jack.

Cette pensée le rasséréna. Certes, il souffrait d'être au fond de l'eau, ses poumons, sa tête… il espérait qu'il s'y habituerait. Et ce sifflement, c'était quoi ? On aurait dit les râles d'un noyé. Oh, décidément, il était en proie à l'ivresse des profondeurs ! Il voyait à présent au-dessus de lui un être hybride, improbable croisement entre un homme et un marteau. Non, pour être précis, entre un homme et un requin-marteau. Hallucinant.

C'était criant de vérité.

Et parfaitement hideux.

- Il est en vie, capitaine, dit la créature d'une voix rocailleuse.

Jack perçut les pas claudiquant de quelqu'un qui s'approchait avec peine. Jambe de bois ou pilon, pensa t-il vaguement. Puis une seconde créature apparut dans son champ de vision et, pour le coup, il se crut la proie du délirium tremens. Il n'aurait pas du boire de rhum avant de plonger, c'était sûr. L'alcool, l'eau fraîche, le manque d'oxygène, tout cela devait se combiner pour faire dérailler son cerveau.

S'il n'avait été si mal en point il aurait éclaté de rire devant cette apparition grotesque. Un homme-poulpe, cette fois ! Son « visage » n'était qu'un mufle gélatineux, se prolongeant en longs tentacules qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de sa poitrine. D'autres s'échappaient de son tricorne. Un semblant de bouche quasiment sans lèvre. Pas d'oreilles. Mais dans ce magma de chair molle évoquant celle d'une méduse, deux yeux bien humains, d'un bleu acier extraordinaire. Des yeux clairs comme de l'eau de source et durs comme le métal.

L'apparition l'observa un moment sans aménité puis se pencha vers lui. Toujours persuadé d'être en proie à un rêve cauchemardesque, Jack ne réagit pas. Quelque chose le saisit par le devant de sa chemise et le redressa sans douceur. Une pince de crabe géante, constata Sparrow. Une pince de crabe géante qui tenait lieu de bras à l'homme-poulpe. Ce brusque changement de position eut pour effet de faire régurgiter au rescapé une bonne dose d'eau salée. Sa respiration sifflante lui explosa dans les oreilles et il se rendit compte alors que c'était lui qui poussait les râles qu'il entendait depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il réalisa du même coup qu'il n'était plus au fond de l'eau mais bel et bien assis sur le pont d'un navire, à l'air libre.

- Teuheu ! Teuheuheu ! Teuh !

Il peinait à se débarrasser de l'eau qui encombrait ses voies respiratoires et à les remplir d'air à la place. Trois fois encore il vomit à même le pont de l'eau salée mêlée de rhum et des reliefs de son dernier repas. Toute sa carcasse protestait violemment contre le manque d'égard qu'il avait eu à son encontre.

L'homme-poulpe l'avait lâché et continuait à le considérer d'un air mécontent. Lorsque Jack se sentit un peu mieux et eut repris le contrôle de son propre corps, l'étrange créature prit la parole :

- Ce petit monsieur est vivant ! La question est : qu'allons-nous en faire ?

Il se pencha vers Jack :

- Que faisiez-vous donc attaché au bout d'une chaîne à une épave ?

- J'essayais de renflouer mon navire, répondit Jack.

L'autre renifla d'un air sceptique. Quelque chose le contrariait, c'était visible, même si Sparrow ne pouvait deviner quoi. Il précisa :

- La Compagnie des Indes a envoyé mon bâtiment par le fond. J'essayais de le remettre à flots.

Le regard bleu posé sur lui disait clairement : ou bien cet homme est fou ou bien c'est le roi des menteurs. Il ignorait évidemment que dans les années à venir, bien des gens penseraient que Jack Sparrow était les deux à fois.

Toutefois, ce fut d'un ton sarcastique que l'étrange inconnu reprit la parole :

- Il est bien dommage que nous ne soyons pas arrivés un peu plus tard. Vous auriez alors été tout à fait noyé. Car à présent, que vais-je faire de vous ?

Jack ne comprit pas bien le sens de cette question. Furtivement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Un déplaisant sentiment de malaise l'envahit. A présent qu'il avait recouvré tous ses esprits, force lui était d'admettre que tout ce qui l'entourait était réel. Depuis ce bâtiment étrange qui flottait sous le ciel mais paraissait sortir tout droit des abysses infernaux jusqu'à son équipage. Outre l'homme-poulpe ils étaient trois ou quatre autour de lui à le regarder. Un vrai cauchemar d'alcoolique ! L'homme requin-marteau se tenait entre un homme-oursin et un homme poisson dont les yeux globuleux ne lâchaient pas le pseudo noyé, tandis que ses branchies palpitaient faiblement de chaque côté de sa tête. Jack regretta le moment où il avait cru à des hallucinations.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il enfin. Et de quoi vous parlez ?

Contre toute attente, tous se regardèrent durant une seconde d'un air interloqué puis éclatèrent d'un rire grinçant, comme si leur hôte malgré lui avait raconté une bonne plaisanterie. Jack n'aimait guère que l'on se moque de lui et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant en quoi sa question était si risible.

Il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsque l'homme-poulpe se pencha vers lui. Il exhalait une forte odeur de vieille saumure et de fruit de mer plus très frais ayant séjourné au soleil.

- Quel ignorant es-tu donc, fit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, pour poser pareille question ? Je suis Davy Jones et tu te trouves en ce moment même à bord de mon bâtiment. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du Hollandais Volant ?

Sparrow eut un coup au cœur. Le diable de la mer ! Celui dont les mères menaçaient ainsi leur progéniture indocile :

- Si tu n'es pas sage, Davy Jones viendra te prendre !

Oh, bien sûr que Jack connaissait l'histoire du Hollandais Volant et de son équipage de damnés ! Cette horrible légende avait alimenté toutes ses terreurs d'enfant.

Il revoyait le visage de ses parents dans le halo d'une lampe à huile portée à bout de bras, alors que lui-même sanglotait de terreur dans son lit parce que le noir se peuplait de présences monstrueuses autour de lui.

- Ce n'est rien, Jackie. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ici.

Le capitaine Teague ne s'était jamais montré très sentimental. Il était parti sur ces mots mais sa femme s'était assise au chevet de l'enfant –Jack devait avoir sept ou huit ans à cette époque- et avait caressé ses cheveux noirs en lui parlant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lorsqu'elle était partie, elle avait laissé posée près de son lit sa lampe allumée pour lui permettre de se rendormir paisiblement. Et durant les trois années qui avaient suivi, le jeune garçon n'avait pu s'endormir chaque soir que si sa rassurante lumière brûlait à côté de lui. Malgré quoi, jusqu'à ce jour il était demeuré persuadé que Davy Jones n'était qu'une légende.

Pas de chance, tout de même. Quand on pense à toutes les légendes qui courent les mers… certaines sont merveilleuses, parlent d'îles tout en or ou de jardins de perles, de jeunes filles éclatantes de beauté ou de séduisantes marie-morganes…. Et la seule qui devenait réalité sous son nez, eh bien ! Il fallait que ce soit celle du navire des morts !

- C'est bien ma chance ! grogna Jack à haute voix.

Tous les rouages de son esprit inventif se mirent à tourner à plein régime. Mauvais temps ! Il lui fallait se sortir de là au plus vite. Or, au moment où il se disait cela lui vint la plus folle des idées. Pourquoi ne pas, tout en se sortant du péril où il était tombé, tirer parti de cette dangereuse rencontre ?

- En effet, ricanait cependant Davy Jones, en réponse à ses dernières paroles. Car nul ne quitte le Hollandais Volant une fois qu'il est monté à bord.

Jack commença par se relever et se mettre debout. Il lui fallait paraître à son avantage pour mener à bien le plan qui mûrissait à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

- Mais, tu l'as dit toi-même, dit-il avec un aplomb qu'il était loin de ressentir. Je ne suis pas encore mort… et donc, je n'ai pas vraiment ma place ici.

Davy Jones fit une effroyable grimace qui hérissa ses tentacules comme les moustaches d'un chat en colère. Sparrow comprit du même coup ce qui le contrariait de la sorte. Jones n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent aisément à une nouvelle proie.

- …. pas encore, compléta-t-il prudemment.

- Mais cela pourrait s'arranger assez facilement, lui fit remarquer l'homme-poulpe.

Jack vit luire l'acier terni des armes autour de lui. Holà ! Vite, quitter cette voie périlleuse ! Surtout, ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

- Oui, admit-il, mais….. es-tu sûr d'y gagner ?

Une expression perplexe se peignit sur la face tentaculaire du capitaine maudit, qui émit un drôle de petit bruit mouillé, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « plop ? ».

- Y gagner ? répéta t-il.

Jack exhiba son sourire le plus avantageux :

- Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, se présenta t-il sur un ton inspiré. Tu n'as pas encore entendu parler de moi, mais ça va venir. Il me suffit de récupérer mon bâtiment pour devenir la légende des sept mers. J'aurais le monde entier dans ma poche, camarade. Est-ce que ma valeur ne sera pas mille fois supérieure alors, hm ? Lorsque j'aurais accompli le destin pour lequel je suis taillé ?

Davy Jones le regarda d'un air un peu égaré. Il n'avait guère l'habitude que ses « clients » potentiels tentent de marchander. Généralement c'était lui qui leur proposait un marché, pas l'inverse. De plus, il ne voyait pas où Jack voulait en venir.

- Imagine, mon bon ami ! reprit ce dernier avec conviction. Avoir une légende à ton bord, ça ce serait quelque chose, non ? Autre chose que tous ces pauvres bougres dont personne ne se souvient plus, qu'en dis-tu ?

Jones parut le transpercer de son regard bleu. Jack sentit ses entrailles se nouer mais n'en laissa rien paraître et lui adressa en retour un sourire candide.

« Plop ! » !

L'homme-poulpe fit quelques pas sur le pont en regardant en coin cet hurluberlu qui semblait penser qu'on pouvait marchander avec lui, pesant manifestement ses paroles. Pour mieux réfléchir, il sortit d'une poche une vieille bouffarde rongée par le sel, la bourra avec soin, son œil bleu et froid toujours fixé sur Jack, enfin l'alluma et en tira de longues bouffées âcres tout en reprenant son va et vient.

Sparrow afficha un air tranquille parfaitement feint et s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air de s'inquiéter du résultat de cette réflexion. Chaque fois qu'un regard quelconque croisait le sien, il y répondait par un large sourire, très détendu en apparence. Intérieurement pourtant et à mesure que son regard inquisiteur notait de nouveaux détails sordides autour de lui ou tombait sur un nouveau membre d'équipage, il priait pour que nul ne s'aperçoive qu'un filet de sueur froide commençait à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Heureusement qu'il était déjà trempé, au moins aucune trace d'humidité suspecte sur ses vêtements ne le trahirait.

Finalement, après un temps qui parut au jeune homme interminable, Jones vint se camper face à lui, sa pipe toujours au coin de la bouche (si l'on pouvait parler de bouche le concernant).

- Je te laisse dix ans, jour pour jour, dit-il.

- Vingt ! répliqua vivement Jack.

- Dix ! répéta Jones, l'air buté.

- Quinze ! tenta Jack.

Il vit que l'autre hésitait.

- Ca me paraît raisonnable, insista-t-il avec un nouveau sourire, cette fois un rien crispé.

- Soit, accepta le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Quinze ans. A moins naturellement, ajouta-t-il enfin, une lueur perverse au fond de ses yeux bleus, que tu périsses en mer avant que le délai soit fixé.

Le sourire de Jack vacilla. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder sa contenance.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton fort peu convaincu.

- Nous avons un accord, alors, émit Jones, satisfait.

C'était le moment d'abattre toute ses cartes et de s'efforcer d'emporter la mise. La mise la plus folle de toute l'histoire de la marine ! Jack sentit la sueur s'accumuler au creux de ses reins. Il respira discrètement un grand coup, accrocha sur son visage un sourire jovial et se lança :

- Reste que… il me manque une petite chose pour parvenir à mes fins et devenir une légende, reprit-il.

Davy Jones, qui s'était écarté, fit volte-face pour le regarder en fronçant son mufle gélatineux d'un air peu engageant, comme s'il le suspectait déjà de mauvaise foi.

- Mon navire est toujours au fond de l'eau, reprit Jack d'une voix qui lui parut manquer de toute l'assurance nécessaire.

Voilà, c'était dit. On en venait au cœur de l'affaire. Houlà ! Ca n'avait pas plu à Jones qui, d'un geste sec, arracha sa pipe du trou baveux qui lui tenait lieu de bouche et marcha droit sur lui, les tentacules frémissants. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de recul.

- Tu te procureras un autre navire ! jeta Davy d'un ton sec. Si tu ne peux même pas accomplir cela, je me demande comment tu espères devenir une légende !

- Mais réfléchis, l'ami ! tenta Sparrow. Le Wicked Wench, préalablement envoyé par le fond, ressurgissant des abysses ! Voilà la première pierre de ma légende et tu en feras partie. Nous sommes en quelques sortes associés, à présent, toi et moi.

Comme pour exprimer l'impatience qui le gagnait, Jones cracha la fumée bleutée qu'il avait inspirée par les tentacules les plus courts de sa face cauchemardesque. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux de Jack, qui se força à ne pas ciller et à conserver un fragile semblant d'impassibilité.

- Très bien ! cracha finalement le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Je remettrai ce navire à flots pour toi, Jack Sparrow. Mais ta dette augmentant, je t'accorde 13 années et non quinze ! Treize années à la barre de ton bâtiment contre un siècle d'esclavage à bord du mien !

Jack ouvrit la bouche en levant un doigt en signe de protestation.

- Et c'est mon dernier mot ! le coupa Jones d'un ton sans réplique. C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Tu auras ton navire et tu auras le temps d'en profiter. En échange, tu me cèderas ton âme pour les cent ans qui suivront.

- D'accord ! souffla Jack. Ca marche !

Treize ans n'étaient pas rien, après tout. En treize ans, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'affranchir d'une telle dette.

Quelques heures plus tard, le claquement des fouets lui arracha une horrible grimace tandis qu'un frisson glacé courait sur sa peau : ce qui n'avait été jusque là qu'une pensée encore vague devint une farouche résolution. En aucun cas il ne voulait devenir l'un de ces malheureux : la chaîne d'ancre du Hollandais Volant, celle du Wicked Wench et même la chaîne qui avait permis à Sparrow de se laisser couler jusqu'à l'épave reliaient à présent les deux navires. Et le prince des abysses, attelé tel un cheval à une charrue, s'efforçait d'arracher à la mer les restes calcinés du bâtiment que Jack voulait tant récupérer. Arc-boutés au cabestan, les matelots-poissons jetaient de sourdes exclamations de douleur tandis que le fouet de « requin-marteau » s'abattait sur leurs chairs corrompues, élargissant davantage encore les multiples déchirures de leurs haillons poisseux.

Le mot esclavage prenait désormais tout son sens. Avec horreur, Jack avait fini par comprendre que ces êtres misérables avaient été autrefois des êtres humains comme lui-même. Longtemps auparavant sans doute. Malgré sa répulsion, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser quelques questions. Et il avait reçu entre autres une réponse qui lui avait gelé le sang dans les veines :

- Peu à peu le Hollandais Volant nous dévore, nous intègre complètement jusqu'à ce qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui.

- Argh !!! avait pensé Jack. Très peu pour moi, merci, sans façon !

Mais pour le moment il ne fallait rien laisser paraître, car tout en donnant ses ordres Davy Jones avait l'œil sur lui, comme s'il s'amusait à le voir prendre conscience de l'avenir qu'il s'était désormais réservé. Le jeune capitaine Sparrow aurait du temps devant lui pour se tirer d'affaire, estimait-il, mais pour l'heure, il fallait donner le change.

Ce fut néanmoins avec un indicible soulagement qu'il quitta le navire maudit après que la manœuvre ait été menée à son terme et que le Wicked Wench, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, ait été halé à quai, dans un port tranquille que Jack connaissait et où il allait pouvoir le faire remettre en état.

- Et n'oublie pas, Jack Sparrow, lui lança Davy Jones depuis la passerelle. Treize ans, jour pour jour !

- Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau claire ! pensa Jack.

- T'inquiète pas l'ami, je n'oublierai pas ! promit-il pourtant en levant une main en signe d'adieu.

- Non, rectifia t-il aussitôt en lui-même, pas de risque que j'oublie ! Je vais même y penser très sérieusement et trouver le moyen de revoir cet accord !

Là-dessus, Jack se dit, plutôt fier de lui, que s'il avait réussi avec Jones à obtenir ô combien sans avoir l'intention de rien donner en contrepartie, il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas appliquer ce système à l'ensemble de l'humanité.

La restauration du Wicked Wench allait se monter à une fortune dont il n'avait pas le premier sou. Il n'avait pas pris tant de risques pour le laisser désormais pourrir au port, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa résolution prise, Jack se mit à l'ouvrage sans tarder. Il trouva des contacts, multiplia les sourires et les fausses promesses, donna de fausses preuves… après tout, la piraterie était désormais sa voie. Et il s'aperçut que non seulement c'était très payant, mais encore qu'il était incroyablement doué pour cela.

Accessoirement, Jack écouta également parler les marins dans les tavernes du port et apprit ainsi des choses bien intéressantes. Notamment, il s'intéressa de près à l'histoire d'un trésor aztèque sur une île mystérieuse dont personne ne connaissait la localisation exacte. Une légende, disait-on. Le jeune homme ricana silencieusement. Il avait récemment appris que les légendes ont bien plus de réalité qu'on veut souvent le croire.

Quatre mois plus tard, le Wench flambant neuf était prêt à reprendre la mer. Son heureux propriétaire allait laisser derrière lui un nombre impressionnant de créanciers mécontents qui ne toucheraient jamais un sou et il avait engagé un équipage restreint qui ne savait pas encore que son capitaine comptait faire de lui des pirates. Jack n'était pas pressé de le lui annoncer. Il comptait faire voiles vers Tortuga, y compléter son équipage et y abandonner les scrupuleux. A propos de voiles, il avait eu du mal à en obtenir. Et pour cause : en souvenir du drame qui avait frappé le Wicked Wench et de ce fait afin de mieux narguer Cutler Beckett et ses semblables, Jack avait décidé que ses voiles seraient noires.

Noires comme le bois dont était fait son navire. Noires comme le pavillon de la flibuste ! Cela avait nécessité un long délai supplémentaire mais, à présent que debout sur le quai le capitaine Sparrow admirait son bâtiment, ses mâts qui sentaient encore le bois frais, ses voiles –noires, donc- soigneusement ferlées et la figure de proue qu'il avait commandée au meilleur ébéniste de la ville, un sentiment d'orgueilleuse possession et même d'amour jaloux se fit jour en lui.

- C'est une perle ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une véritable perle. Avec ce navire, je serai le roi des océans.

Il admira encore quelques instants le navire qui semblait l'écouter en se balançant gracieusement au gré des vagues et poursuivit :

- Nous n'avons plus que faire de notre passé, ni toi ni moi.

Jack, un sourire radieux au coin des yeux, souleva son tricorne, flambant neuf lui aussi, et salua le navire. Par la suite, il se jura qu'il l'avait vu esquisser une révérence à son égard.

- Wench, je te baptise Black Pearl, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Il sortit de sa poche une bouteille de rhum à demi pleine et, d'un geste sûr, l'envoya se briser contre la proue.

Le baptême était officiel.

Le Black Pearl était né.

**FIN**


End file.
